


So You Think I'm Snuggly?

by tinacita



Category: James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, the winter soldier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: Reader has a crush on Bucky, and spends a special movie night with him





	So You Think I'm Snuggly?

**Author's Note:**

> my contribution to bucky-plums-barnes fic challenge! my prompt was "You’re great to snuggle against."

I wasn’t exactly sure when it happened, but I had a developed a crush on a certain super solider. 

So many people were afraid of him, and a few were still angry with him, but I adored Bucky. 

Yes, as the Winter Solider he had done some horrific things. A lot of other people had done equally bad things, although they were never chastised like Bucky was. 

But thanks to those incredible doctors and scientists in Wakanda, Bucky was nearly back to his old self. Or so Steve claimed. 

I met him when I first arrived at the tower. I was a lab tech, and unbeknownst to me, the majority of the scientists all worked for a new organization that was born out of Hydra. 

Being the dedicated employee I was, I was working late one night and had accidentally stumbled upon a biological weapon in development. 

At first, I thought maybe I had the reports wrong. But the following night I worked late again, under the guise of needing to finish an experiment. Truthfully, I had wanted another look at what I suspected to be something dangerous. 

Unfortunately, I was right. So, as clandestinely as I could, I made copies of all the reports and took some photos on my phone. 

The next morning I called in sick, which was no big deal. I then took the most circuitous route I could think of and went to the Avenger’s tower. 

When I arrived, I told the man at the desk that I worked in a lab and needed to speak to Tony Stark. He took my information, and then someone came and escorted me to the laboratory floors. 

I actually wound up talking with Dr. Banner, who was as appalled as he was surprised. I waited for a bit in his office while he contacted the others. 

I was beginning to get nervous the longer I sat there. Dr. Banner returned and led me into a large conference room. 

Everyone else was already seated when we entered. Present were Tony Stark, Captain America, a redheaded woman, and Captain America’s long lost friend, the Winter Solider. 

I was scared, but I knew I was doing the right thing. 

Dr. Banner then proceeded to relay all the information to the group. Almost everyone asked me questions. The Winter Soldier just sat, watching and listening. 

After a few hours of this, I was taken back to Dr. Banner’s office while they decided what to do. 

Finally, Dr. Banner returned with Captain America, who took me to another floor. 

He told me that I was not only going to be staying in the Avengers tower, but that I was also going to be working with Dr. Banner. 

The Captain explained that I’d be safer here, as the laboratory would figure out that I was the one who brought the information to the Avengers. 

He reassured me that I would have everything that I needed, and that when it was safe, I could return to my apartment to get my things. 

The Captain smiled at me, easing my tension, and told me that he and the others weren’t so scary once I got to know them. 

The Soldier was waiting for us when we arrived at our destination. 

“Hey Buck. Can you show her inside and give her a tour? I need to get back,” the Captain said. 

The Soldier nodded and smiled at me as the Captain left. 

He opened the door and led me inside. After closing the door, we went through the whole apartment. We finished in the living room and sat down. 

“I know we seem pretty scary, especially me, but Stevie will make sure nothing happens to you,” the Soldier said. 

“I don’t think you’re scary,” I said quietly. 

“You don’t? That’s a first!” he chuckled. 

“I do have one question though.” 

“What’s that?” he asked. 

“You never told me your name,” I replied. 

“James Buchanan Barnes. But you can call me Bucky,” he answered. 

I smiled shyly, and extended my hand. When he took it, I felt much more relaxed. 

And that’s how my friendship Bucky started. 

Over the next several months, I began spending more time with him. 

Since I was assisting Dr. Banner in his lab, periodically Bucky would come in, so I would see him there. 

But as I was also living in the tower, I was invited to meals and movie nights and a few of the parties. Bucky would always say hi and talk with me, and eventually we’d sit together or hang out. 

It was during this time that I got to know him … the Bucky that Steve knew. He was kind, caring, very intelligent, hard-working, generous, compassionate, funny, sweet … and not to mention incredibly handsome. 

Whenever he smiled at me, it just made my whole day better. 

It was about six months later when it was finally deemed safe for me to go back to my apartment and collect all of my belongings. I asked Bucky if he would go with me; his answer was a warm smile. 

While we were packing up my things, he asked me about my family, and my life before all of this happened. I was more than happy to talk with him; I relished any opportunity to spend time with him. 

Bucky also helped me unpack and reorganize everything back at the tower. Again, I was elated to be with him for such an extended period of time. 

Even though I was enjoying his company, I was still too shy to act on the feelings that were growing for him. I mean, he’s an Avenger and a super soldier! How could he possibly even look at me in that way? 

So I was more than content to be Bucky’s friend. 

It was during the holidays that my crush turned into something more serious. 

We both liked to read, and were fascinated by the sciences. I bought him a series of different science books for Christmas, and he absolutely adored him. 

Had it stopped there, I think I would’ve been all right. But he gave me a gift too – a star pendant with a ruby in the center. I was beyond stunned, and it reminded me of the star on his metal arm. 

From that moment, I was a goner … 

A couple of months later I found myself alone with Bucky in the tower. The others had gone off on a mission, and his particular skills weren’t needed. 

Consequently, we were spending a lot time together. I had just finished cleaning up after dinner when I heard him calling me from the communal living room. 

“Are you finished yet? The movie’s about to start!” Bucky yelled. 

“I’ll be right there!” I answered, as I grabbed the tray with the snacks. 

I joined him, and sat down the couch. 

“Why are you sitting all the way over there? I thought I wasn’t scary!” he teased. 

I blushed, and scooted over next him. Bucky smiled at me, and we began to watch the movie. 

It wasn’t too long before his arm was gently resting on my shoulder, and I could feel myself turning red all over again. That didn’t stop me from getting a little closer to him though. We stayed that way until the movie was over. 

I started to get up to replenish our snacks for the next movie when he stopped me. 

“Nope. I’ll get us more snacks. You stay here and get comfy,” Bucky said sweetly. 

Smiling in response, I grabbed the fleece blanket off the armchair and waited for him to return. 

Bucky resumed his position right next to, but now his arm was wrapped around my waist. 

Again, I blushed, and tried to keep my delighted sighs from slipping out. 

As the movie wore on, I found my resting against him, relishing the warmth of his strong body. 

At some point I must have shivered, because Bucky pulled the blanket around us and held me closer. 

I sighed contentedly as I molded myself to his luscious body, and he laughed. 

“You like that, huh?” he joked. 

“You’re great to snuggle against,” I replied without thinking. 

“So you think I’m snuggly?” he asked seriously. 

I froze, realizing what I had just admitted. Bucky immediately sensed the change, and I scrambled to recover. 

When I didn’t reply, Bucky released his hold on me. I knew it was now or never. So I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head against his chest. 

“Yes, the Winter Soldier is VERY snuggly,” I said softly. 

“It’s ok. You don’t have to say that. I know I’m not … that kind of guy,” he said quietly. 

Taking a deep breath, I hugged him tightly before picking my head up. 

“No, you really are. I’ve … I’ve always thought so,” I replied softly. 

“You’ve ALWAYS thought so?” he asked. 

Sighing, I let it all out. 

“Yes, I have always thought you’d be great to snuggle against. You’re all muscly, with those big strong arms. And even though your left arm is usually cool, it’s still great for … for holding someone close,” I said. 

When Bucky didn’t say anything else, I took that as my cue that I’d gone too far, and made to get up. This time he stopped me with said strong arms. 

“Please … don’t. I …” he stuttered. 

“No. It’s okay. I understand,” I said sadly.

“But I don’t get it,” Bucky started. “I’m a … monster, a murderer. Why would someone like you want to be close to me?” 

Now it was my turn to be confused. 

“You are NOT a monster. And you definitely not the only murderer who resides in this building,” I said firmly. 

He smiled almost shyly at me, and continued to hold me tightly. 

“But why would YOU want to let someone like me snuggle with you?” I asked truthfully. 

Bucky stared at me for a minute before replying. 

“Are you serious?” he asked. “How could I NOT want to hold you and have you pressed up against me?” 

“Really?” I questioned. 

“Yes. Really. Now can we go back to where we were? I … I really liked you curled up against me. You’re pretty snuggly too,” he said softly. 

I giggled, and did as Bucky asked. 

“Much better,” he said. 

Smiling, I pressed myself closer to him. 

“You know something?” he asked. 

“Yes?”

“I’m kinda thinking we should make snuggle time a regular thing. What do you say?” Bucky inquired. 

I glanced up to see him smiling down at me. 

Grinning, I responded, “I say … soldier snuggles are too good to refuse!” 

Chuckling, he kissed the top of my head.

“Well, you know, Stevie is a soldier too,” he teased. 

“Let me rephrase that. BUCKY snuggles are the best and I’d like them all,” I said, hoping that I wasn’t being too obvious. 

“Sweetheart,” Bucky said, “You are the ONLY one I want to snuggle me!”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
